


X men : Le réveil

by KarenKilla



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan et Malicia conduisaient une mission habituelle, fouiller les anciennes bases de Stryker, quand ils découvrirent un mutant encore en vie, mais figé depuis vingt ans : Gambit ou Rémy Lebeau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Découverte

 

Malicia avait envie de vomir, ou de tuer quelqu'un. Ca dépendait des moments. Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais rien que le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans un laboratoire où des scientifiques faisaient des expériences sur des humains, non pardon des mutants la dégoutait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il y avait une chance ou un risque, selon le point de vue que des mutants encore vivants soient ici. Et dans ce cas là elle et Logan, qui était avec elle, devaient les sortir de cet enfer. 

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en voyant Logan reculer et vaciller, loin d'une machine avec un liquide étrange dedans. Elle fut automatiquement sur ses gardes, ils avaient vu ce genre de machine depuis un moment, beaucoup avec des êtres humains morts dedans, Malicia supposait que c'était des mutants mais sans certitudes. Pourtant à aucun moment Logan avait réagi, elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas l'état d'un corps qui provoquait ce genre d'attitude. Elle se   
dirigea donc vers lui.

"Logan ?" Malicia

"Je connais cet homme." Logan répondit en se tenant la tête et en montrant l'homme dans la machine.

Malicia s'approcha de la machine et eut un choc en découvrant qu'il était encore en vie. Elle voyait sa poitrine bouger au rythme de ses respirations.

"Logan, il est vivant." Malicia

"Oh merde. Comment ça se fait ?" Logan, demanda en faisant un effort pour se reprendre.

"Je sais pas, tu veux allez voir si tu peux trouver des fringues pendant que j'essaye de le sortir de là ?" Malicia

"Et te laisser seule avec lui. T'es folle."Logan

"Je doute qu'il puisse me faire grand chose, et puis au pire un simple contact et plus de problème. Tout ira bien."Malicia

Logan hésita un moment avant de la laisser, prenant cette opportunité pour se remettre du choc, sachant que ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Malicia quant à elle, chercha une sorte de manuel pour sortir le jeune homme de la machine sans le tuer. Elle finit par en trouver un, et réussit à ouvrir le dessus de la machine, elle se hâta de prendre le pouls de l'homme. Elle fut rassurée de découvrir qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème physique. Elle était en train de vérifier sa   
température quand une main saisit son poignet, qui était heureusement recouvert par un gant. Elle regarda aussitôt dans les yeux de son patient, ils étaient rouge et noir, rempli de méfiance et confusion.

"Mon nom est Malicia, je suis venue te sortir d'ici. Je ne te ferai aucun mal." Malicia dit d'une voix douce

"Où ?" demanda l'inconnu

"Tu es dans un laboratoire près de la frontière canadienne. Un ami à moi est parti te chercher des vêtements et t'aidera à sortir de cette machine." Malicia

"Qui es tu ?" inconnu

"Mon nom est Malicia, je suis une mutante ainsi qu'une X-men." Malicia

"X-men ?" inconnu

"On est un groupe de mutant qui essayons d'aider et de protéger les gens." Malicia

Elle ne put en dire d'avantage, Logan était de retour. En le voyant l'inconnu le regarda fixement, il le reconnaissait, mais il ne dit rien. Elle les laissa seuls, laissant Logan s'en charger, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres prisonniers, et essayant de trouver des informations sur d'autre bases.

* * *

Elle les retrouva une vingtaine de minute plus tard, l'inconnu s'appuyant beaucoup sur Logan, et avec un air totalement perdu.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" Logan

"Quelques dossiers, faudra regarder à la maison." Malicia "Tout va bien ?"

"On a un soucis." Logan

"Un soucis ? " Malicia, elle craignait que l'homme soit malade ou quelque chose du genre à cause de la machine

"Oui, Malicia je te présente Gambit que j'ai rencontré dans les années 80, et qui était depuis tout ce temps dans cette machine." Logan

"Quoi ?" Malicia

"Il veut dire chérie, que j'ai été figé dans le temps." Gambit

"C'est Malicia pas chérie. Okay, c'est un choc. Faudra t'apprendre les nouvelles technologies, tout le bazar." Malicia

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus longtemps, ils étaient arrivés au jet. Elle laissa Logan s'occuper de Gambit et partit aux commandes de l'appareil.

"Tu sais conduire ce bijou chérie ?" Gambit

"Oui je suis une des pilotes de l'institut. Tu vas m’appeler chérie longtemps ?" Malicia

"C'est courant ? Pourquoi pas Wolvie ? Je sais pas vraiment, mais ça te va bien." Gambit

"Une femme pilote ?" Malicia

"Oui ?" Gambit

"Oui, en tout cas à l'institut il y a pas de soucis, je crois pas qu'il y en ait ailleurs, mais après je connais pas les autres secteurs donc c'est difficile de juger." Malicia

"Gamine, passe moi les dossiers." Logan interrompit

Malicia lui tendit la clé USB où elle avait copié les informations. Logan ne perdit pas de temps et commença de suite à les consulter sur un écran. Gambit le regarda un moment interdit, puis comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de Wolverine décida de tenter sa chance avec la fille.

Il lui posa des questions sur tout, au début elle lui répondit sans problème, mais au bout d'un moment toutes ses questions, sur pleins de sujets sans aucun rapport les uns avec les autres l'agaça, surtout les questions sur sa vie privée. Et elle lui dit de la fermer ou elle le frappait.

Voyant le regard fier de Logan, Gambit décida de ne plus rien dire. Ils étaient bientôt arrivé de toute façon, et puis ça lui donnait le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

Il avait été endormi pendant plus de vingt ans, au moins il avait pas vieilli, mais vingt ans. Quelle horreur. Tout ça à cause de Stryker. Il haïssait cet homme. Il voulait le tuer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'institut rapidement, et Gambit avait vraiment du mal à se dire que c'était vraiment une école. Il descendit du jet sans problème, mais ensuite il s'évanouit.

* * *

Malicia manqua un peu de paniquer en voyant Gambit s'évanouir comme ça, sans raison apparente. Logan l'emmena voir Hank à l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle allait faire un rapport à Ororo.

"Bonsoir Malicia, tout c'est bien passé ?" Ororo

"Ben on a pas eu de problèmes si c'était la question." Malicia

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Ororo demanda inquiète

"On a trouvé un mutant." Malicia

"Il va bien ?" Ororo

"Mis à part le fait qu'il a été mis dans une machine dans les années 80 oui ça va." Malicia

"Quoi ?" Ororo

"Il n'a pas vieilli depuis vingt ans." Malicia

"Sérieusement ?" Ororo

"Oui, et Logan l'a rencontré, mais il a pas su me dire de quand exactement." Malicia

"Il est où actuellement ?" Ororo

"A l'infirmerie, Logan l'a emmené, il s'est évanoui en descendant du jet. Il avait l'air d'aller bien sinon." Malicia

"Bon. Je te laisse t'en charger, comme d'habitude d'accord ?" Ororo

"Oui pas de soucis." Malicia

Malicia lui montra ensuite la clé USB dans laquelle elle avait placé les informations du laboratoire.

"Parfait. Tu peux l'amener à Kitty ?" Ororo

"Oui, je voulais aller parler à Hank de toute façon, elle est bien au sous sol ?" Malicia

"Oui." Ororo

Malicia raconta donc ce qu'elle avait vu, faisant ainsi son rapport avant de laisser Ororo. Logan viendrait la voir un peu plus tard.

Elle descendit donc, donna la clé à Kitty et alla à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle arriva Logan partit.

"Salut Hank. Tout va bien ?" Malicia

"Bonjour Malicia, oui ça va, autant pour moi que pour Gambit. Il va bien, surtout pour quelqu'un en stase depuis plus de vingt ans." Hank

"Tu sais ce qui a provoqué l'évanouissement ?" Malicia

"Oui, épuisement, faim ... Il va avoir besoin de repos, et de stabilité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait avant la stase." Hank

Elle le regarda un moment amusée, Hank était vraiment un scientifique particulier, curieux et fasciné par tout.

"On va le mettre dans une chambre d'ami, ce sera pour le mieux je pense." Malicia

"Humm ... Ah oui tu as surement raison, je vais le porter." Hank

Hank prit alors Gambit dans ses bras en faisant attention, Malicia le précédant ils l'amenèrent dans une des chambres au sous sol, non loin de l'infirmerie. Ces chambres avaient été crée selon une idée de Malicia. Elle n'arrivait en effet pas à être calme et relaxé dans l'infirmerie, ça lui faisait trop penser au laboratoire. Elle savait, grâce à sa mutation, que Logan pensait la même chose, et que c'était probablement aussi le cas pour les autres mutants rescapés. 

Elle proposa donc de faire des chambres pas loin de l'infirmerie pour que les nouveaux mutants ne soient pas en contact avec les enfants si nécessaires mais puissent quand même se relaxer.

Elle attendit dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Piotr, ou Colosus, vienne le veiller. C'était un groupe de jeune ou future X men, capable de se battre et qui était là pour rassurer les mutants au réveil.  Ils le faisaient à tour de rôle.

Malicia partit après l'avoir saluée. Elle voulait se coucher tôt, elle savait que les cauchemars la réveillerait avant la fin de la nuit. C'était toujours le cas après des missions dans un laboratoire.

 Il y avait l'expérience de Logan, mais en plus la sienne. Elle avait été capturé et avait passé trois mois dans les mains de Hayes, un ancien scientifique qui avait travaillé pour Stryker. Trois mois d'horreur. Elle espérait en vain que ces rêves ne reviendraient pas trop la hanter cette nuit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Malicia se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle avait rêvé de son séjour entre les mains d'Hayes. Elle se calma un peu et regarda l'heure. 3h30, oh non. Elle allait jamais réussir à se rendormir maintenant. Elle soupira longuement avant de se résigner à son sort. Elle sortit du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Si elle n'allait pas dormir il n'y avait aucune raison que quelqu'un qui lui le pouvait ne dorme pas aussi. Elle allait prendre la garde de nuit.

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre avec un livre puis descendit au sous sol dans une des chambres près de l'infirmerie où Gambit était avec celui qui le veillait au cas où. Elle entra doucement et sentit un léger sourire lui venir.

"Salut Piotr." Malicia

"Malicia, un cauchemar ?" Piotr

"Tout juste, je me suis dit que j'allais te remplacer du coup. Pas de raison que tu puisses pas te reposer un peu. Surtout que t'as pas mal de classe aujourd'hui non ?" Malicia

"Ouais, mais t'es sûre ? Ca me dérange pas de te tenir compagnie tu sais. Surtout que tu as autant à faire que moi aujourd'hui." Piotr

"Mais oui je suis sûre, t'en fais pas. Va te coucher, je suis presque sûre que Jubilé te préfère sans cernes." Malicia le taquina un peu

"Merci beaucoup Malicia, c'est vraiment cool. Bon courage, je vais me coucher. Et à ta place je me préparerai à un super câlin demain matin, tu lui as manqué." Piotr

"Il m'a manqué aussi. Bonne nuit." Malicia

Il était déjà sorti, elle se dirigea vers la table à côté de la porte pour se saisir du dossier qu'Hank avait laissé. Elle le feuilleta, lisant en diagonale pour savoir à quoi s'attendre avec Gambit avant de prendre la parole.

"Tu vas faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ?" Malicia

"Comment tu as su chérie ?" Gambit

"Instinct. Comment tu te sens ?" Malicia

"Pas trop mal. Comment je suis arrivé là ?" Gambit

"Tu t'es évanouie. Et on t'a transporté ici. Tu dors depuis environ cinq heures." Malicia

"Bien plus bref que la dernière fois heureusement. Ça ressemble pas à une infirmerie." Gambit

"C'est pas très loin, mais on fait en sorte de placer les patients pas grave ici, pour qu'ils soient plus confortable au réveil. Surtout ceux qui ont été dans les mains de scientifique." Malicia

"Bonne idée. Vous en avez souvent ?" Gambit

"Malheureusement oui, mais en même temps non." Malicia

"Non ? Comment ça ?" Gambit

"Il y a des fois où on arrive trop tard et ils sont morts. Tu t'en sors bien pour quelqu'un qui a dormi plus de vingt ans. D'après les résultats de Hank tu pourras marcher sans problème. Je me demande ce qu'il avait mis dans ce sérum." Malicia

"Aucune idée chérie. Je peux manger quelque chose ?"Gambit

"Bien sûr, mais tu veux pas dormir un peu plus ?"Malicia

"Je crois que j'ai un peu trop dormi donc non merci. Je peux marcher. J'en ai vraiment marre d'être allongé. Enfin à part si tu viens me tenir compagnie." Gambit

"Hors de question, mais je peux te conduire jusqu'à la cuisine si tu veux." Malicia

Après avoir obtenu l'accord de Gambit ils se dirigèrent doucement jusqu'à l’ascenseur puis à la cuisine. Elle voyait bien qu'il était totalement perdu par ce qu'il voyait. Ca devait pas avoir beaucoup de sens malheureusement. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'explications avant de tout comprendre sur cette décennie.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine où elle le fit asseoir et commença à préparer une omelette. Il la regardait faire sans rien dire, juste observant mais il craqua vite.

"Tu as pas eu de réaction face à mes yeux. C'est inhabituel." Gambit

"Pas ici crois moi. On est une école pour mutant, un refuge, beaucoup de mutants qui sont ici ont une mutation physique. Tu verras quand tu les rencontreras mais tes yeux ne sont pas vraiment terrifiant." Malicia

"Et quoi c'est quoi ta mutation ? Ça a pas l'air d'être physique à part si c'est pour une beauté surnaturelle. Là je vois de suite." Gambit

"Arrête de me draguer ça marcheras pas. Quand à ma mutation j'ai pas envie d'en parler."Malicia

Elle lui déposa ensuite une part de l'omelette qu'elle avait cuisiné devant lui et entama l'autre.

"Comment est la situation dans le monde par rapport aux mutants ?" Gambit

"C'est compliquée, ça dépend des états. Mais il y a un grand nombre de groupe anti mutants, beaucoup de ceux ici ont été sauvé d'un de ces groupes. La situation est vraiment tendue, surtout depuis l'épisode avec le vaccin." Malicia

"Le vaccin ? Quel vaccin ?" Gambit

Malicia souffla et baissa la tête, elle avait pas envie de parler de ça mais malheureusement il n'y avait pas d'autres options, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant.

"Il y de cela deux ans, en 2002 une compagnie pharmaceutique à crée ce qu'ils ont appelé un vaccin pour les mutants. Se servant de la mutation d'un des nôtres, une qui annulait la mutation d'autrui ils ont développé un produit qui bloquait la mutation. Pour certains c'était une bénédiction et d'autre une horreur. Beaucoup de mutants ont rejoint Magnéto dans sa lutte contre le vaccin. Une violente bataille a eu lieu et les X Mens ont gagné le conflit aidant les militaires qui étaient sur place. Beaucoup des mutants qui se sont battu contre le vaccin ont été arrêté. Certains ont eu le vaccin administré puis ils étaient relachés, pas tous malheureusement. 

Le truc c'est que le vaccin n'était pas permanent comme la société pharmaceutique le pensait. Il ne fonctionnait que quelques mois pour les mutants, plus ou moins selon les cas." Malicia

"Tu as pris le vaccin." Gambit

"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?" Malicia

"Ton visage, je suis doué pour lire les gens avec leur langage corporel." Gambit

"En effet je l'ai pris, ça fait quoi ?" Malicia

"Rien. C'était ton choix, pourquoi ça devrait faire quoique ce soit ?" Gambit

Malicia le regarda totalement choquée, son choix avait été critiqué par beaucoup et elle savait que même maintenant beaucoup des mutants de l'institut la méprisait pour sa décision, tout en sachant sa mutation. Mais lui il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pourtant il ne la jugeait pas.

"C'est juste que tu es un des rares à penser comme ça." Malicia

"Eh oui chérie, je suis unique en mon genre." Gambit dit avec un clin d’œil

"Idiot." Malicia

Sa réponse le fit rire, ils discutèrent jusqu'au matin, Malicia faisant de son mieux pour lui expliquer la société actuelle et répondant aux différentes questions qu'il avait. Elle ignora toutes ses tentatives de drague ce qui semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point.

Mais finalement l'Institut commençait à se réveiller, Malicia avait durant la nuit préparé le petit déjeuner et Gambit l'avait aidé à mettre la table. Il était anxieux de rencontrer les autres.


	3. Présentation

Remy s’aperçut vite que Malicia avait eu raison à propos de ses yeux, ils n'étaient en aucun cas choquant à l'institut. Il en eut l'absolue certitude, non seulement lorsque Alison Blaire, dit Dazzler, lui dit qu'il avait des yeux absolument sublimes, mais surtout en voyant Hank McCoy, dit le Fauve et Kurt Wagner dit Diablo. Les deux hommes étaient entièrement bleus et pourtant cela ne semblait poser de problèmes à personne ici.

Il nota vite quelque chose néanmoins, si les gens ne semblaient pas avoir de problèmes envers lui la même chose ne semblait pas pouvoir être dite pour Malicia, certains l'évitaient ou l'ignoraient et elle se comportait comme si c'était totalement normal. Pour tout dire depuis que les autres avaient commencé à arriver elle n'était plus aussi ouverte qu'elle l'avait été durant leur moment ensemble.

Il fut tiré de ses observations par un jeune garçon qui avait crié le nom de la jeune femme avant de lui sauter dans les bras. L'action attira les sourires de certains, les regards connaisseurs d'autres mais surtout un magnifique sourire, faisant briller les sublimes yeux de la jeune femme.

Malicia serra le jeune garçon contre elle avec plaisir, il lui avait manqué aussi durant les quelques jours qu'avaient pris sa mission. Elle partait souvent et c'était à chaque fois aussi difficile, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle et Logan étaient vraiment impliqués par rapport aux expériences sur les mutants, ils voulaient en sauver le plus possible. Ça demandait donc beaucoup de déplacements et tous ne donnaient pas des résultats, enfin pas des résultats qu'ils voulaient avoir. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de corps qu'ils avaient enterré pour offrir aux mutants un peu de respect. Pour autant malgré toutes les fausses pistes et les laboratoires abandonnés ça valait le coup. Non seulement ils surveillaient ensuite les laboratoires pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas réutilisés, mais en plus parfois ils trouvaient quelqu'un vivant, et pour finir ils apprenaient le mode de fonctionnement de ces scientifiques. 

Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était heureuse d'être de retour à l'école, surtout parce que comme ça elle revoyait Jimmy. Jimmy, surnommé la Sangsue, était le petit garçon qui avait servi de base au vaccin deux ans auparavant. Après cela sa mère l'avait plus ou moins abandonné à l'Ecole, il n'avait pas vraiment été accepté par les autres vu que sa mutation annule celle des autres. Malicia, après avoir pris le vaccin, avait été proche de lui, comprenant le problème d'une mutation. Quand elle était partie, ça avait été difficile pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis, mais il n'était plus moqué ni rien comme certains l'avaient fait avant, en effet Logan l'avait pris sous son aile. Il savait que Jimmy avait compté pour Malicia et donc il s'occupait de lui à sa place. Lorsqu'une équipe X-Men l'avait ramené après plusieurs mois dans les mains de Hayes, l'apprenti de Stryker, Jimmy avait beaucoup aidé la jeune femme à se remettre de tout ce qui c'était passé. 

Il avait commencé à s'habituer à la Maison et aussi à parler à quelques autres de son âge qui ne le recherchait pas juste pour ne plus sentir les effets de leur mutations. Néanmoins il attendait toujours avec impatience que Malicia revienne. Avec Logan, il était le seul qu'elle acceptait qu'il l'appelle par son vrai nom : Marie, sinon c'était forcément son nom de mutante. 

Il avait beaucoup changé en deux ans, mais le plus saisissant c'était qu'il n'était plus chauve, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à présent aux oreilles. Il était un peu plus grand aussi, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il saute dans les bras de Malicia et qu'il voulait qu'elle le porte à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait. Cette fois encore n'était pas exception. Il finit quand même par s’apercevoir de la présence d'un inconnu. 

"Malicia, c'est qui ?" Jimmy demanda en regardant timidement l'étranger au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme 

"Jimmy je te présente Gambit, il est nouveau dans la Maison, Gambit voici Jimmy." Malicia dit simplement, elle n'aimait pas le nom de mutant que Jimmy avait, et du coup elle le laissait décider si il voulait le lui dire ou non. 

"Ravi de faire ta connaissance Jimmy." Remy répondit en luttant pour ne pas afficher sa surprise, il se sentait différent, il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa mutation, c'était vraiment étrange comme sensation.

"Moi aussi Gambit. Tu l'as trouvé lors de ta mission ?" Jimmy demanda ensuite à Malicia 

"Oui, mais tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire." Malicia le taquina avec un léger sourire ce qui provoqua une moue du garçon, il avait juste onze ans

Au cours de leur conversation bien d'autres mutants étaient entrés dans le réfectoire et finalement la directrice de l'école depuis la mort du professeur deux ans plus tôt arriva. Ororo Monroe alias Tornade, elle avait toujours ses cheveux courts blancs et gris, et le même air accueillant, elle se dirigea vers Gambit pour au moins se présenter et lui parler de sa situation, Logan était avec elle de même que Kurt Wagner alias Diablo qui les rejoignit en voyant sa petite amie dans la salle. 

Malicia les laissa seuls pour discuter et alla rejoindre quelques amis à elle, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup dans l'Institut, dû à sa mutation et à son choix de prendre le vaccin deux ans auparavant, mais ceux qu'elle avait étaient sincères et elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Jimmy et elle s'installèrent donc avec Lorna Dane, alias Polaris, Warren Worthington, dit aussi Angel, et le couple : Piotr Nikolaievitch, dit Colossus - Jubilation Lee, qui préférait aller sous son nom mutant : Jubilée. Tous avaient plus ou moins l'âge de Malicia, pour les quelques enfants de l'âge de Jimmy avec qui il s'entendait bien, il y avait Sally Blevins, connue sous le nom de Skids, sa meilleure amie Sarah, dit aussi Marrow et pour finir Rhane Sinclair, ou Felina. Jimmy avait presque que des meilleures amies, mais ça ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes, en plus pour s'assurer qu'il soit un 'homme', Piotr, Warren et Samuel Guthrive, dit Rocket qui était parfois avec eux, le prenaient avec eux pour passer un peu de temps entre hommes. 

Ils avaient tous des caractères et des pouvoirs différents, mais ils s'entendaient bien en général, et ils se soutenaient pour apprendre à les contrôler ou à vivre avec tout simplement.

Ils étaient en train de rire d'une histoire de Jubilée quand Ororo approcha leur table avec Gambit et Kurt.

"On peut faire quelque chose pour vous Madame ?" Piotr demanda de suite, inquiet qu'ils doivent partir en mission, il était d'ailleurs même sur le point de se lever pour aller enfiler son uniforme

"Oui mais rien qui ne vous oblige à quitter l'Institut je vous rassure. Voilà, Gambit ici à présent va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour s'habituer non seulement à l'Institut mais aussi à notre temps. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de vous charger de lui. Lui faire visiter l'Institut, lui expliquer les règles, le fonctionnement des choses mais aussi les deux dernières décennies, en somme l'aider à s'adapter." Ororo expliqua 

Ils échangèrent un regard, une rapide discussion silencieuse avant d'accepter. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour eux après tout, au contraire, et puis si ils ne s'entendaient pas il irait voir un autre groupe dans tous les cas. Gambit s'assit donc à côté d'eux, malgré la moitié d'omelette que Malicia lui avait fait il avait encore faim, et elle même grignoté un peu. Elle mangeait toujours beaucoup aux repas de toute façon, pour le plus grand amusement des autres vu qu'elle blâmait toujours les psychés, qu'elle absorbait. Surtout celle de Logan. 

"Comme vous le savez déjà je m'appelle Gambit, je peux placer de l'énergie dans des surfaces ou des objets qui fait exploser." Remy commença à se présenter vu qu'il était le nouveau "J'ai été plongé dans un état comateux pendant vingt ans et je suis pommé." 

"Bonjour Gambit, moi c'est Warren mais on m'appelle Angel pour des raisons évidentes." le blond répondit en faisant un signe vers ses ailes "Je peux voler et je travaille sur un projet humanitaire pour aider les mutants."

"Moi c'est Jubilée, je peux créer des feux d'artifices. A l'Institut je donne des cours de gym et mon petit ami c'est Piotr." Jubilée dit ensuite, la jeune chinoise avait comme souvent ses cheveux retenus dans une queue de cheval avec sa frange devant, elle était arrivée à l'Institut peu avant l'épisode avec le Vaccin, et avait été une des rares à ne pas juger Malicia pour son choix, disant que si elle avait eu sa mutation et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler, elle aurait sûrement fait pareil. Elle sortait avec Piotr depuis plusieurs mois déjà et les deux étaient vraiment mignons ensemble, au premier abord ils ne semblaient pas avoir grand chose en commun mais lorsqu'on connaissait la passion pour l'art de Piotr et celle de créer des vêtements par Jubilée on commençait à mieux comprendre, en plus la brune était bien plus sérieuse que ce que les gens pensaient, pareil pour Piotr qui avait un bon sens de l'humour

"Moi c'est Piotr ou Colossus, je peux recouvrir mon corps de métal et je suis presque invulnérable sous cette forme. Et comme Jub l'a dit on est ensemble, et ici je m'occupe de la classe d'art." Piotr dit ensuite 

"Lorna Dane et je contrôle le magnétisme. Je me charge des cours de math." Lorna dit simplement, avec ses longs cheveux verts qui refusaient de changer de couleur, peu importe combien de fois elle avait tenté une coloration, Lorna avait été une cible de choix pour les anti-mutants. Elle avait été rescapé en même temps que Malicia un an et demi auparavant, des mains de Hayes qui avait réussi à s'enfuir. 

D'un naturel timide déjà, l'expérience l'avait renfermé beaucoup sur elle même, doublé avec sa méfiance des gens elle était assez distante avec les étrangers. Cela prenait du temps pour gagner sa confiance, en attendant elle était distante. 

"Moi c'est Sally, dit aussi Skids, et voici Sarah connue sous le nom de Marrown." Sally dit ensuite, les deux filles de douze ans étaient inséparables, elles avaient vécu dans des tunnels sous New York jusqu'à une attaque d'un groupe anti mutant qui avaient attaqué les tunnels en masse pour détruire tous les mutants réfugiés là. Les X-men étaient arrivés le plus vite possible mais malheureusement ils n'avaient pas pu sauver tout le monde, juste un petit groupe, les deux petites filles étaient là donc depuis un an. 

Sally, la petite blonde était celle qui parlait, Sarah le faisait rarement, sa mutation étant plus visible, des os lui sortant du corps, elle était plus mal à l'aise, la petite rousse était très timide, même auprès de Jimmy ses pouvoirs ne disparaissaient pas totalement, son squelette continuant son excroissance, quoique de manière plus lente. 

Rhane se présenta aussi rapidement comme une fille-louve avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Jimmy que Gambit connaissait déjà. Les quatre jeunes ne perdant pas de temps à discuter sur leurs activités du jour, c'était un samedi et du coup il n'y avait pas cours. 

Gambit du coup tourna son attention sur la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé ou en tout cas qui avait été là à son réveil. Rémy était un homme qui aimait séduire, jamais pour du sérieux et cette jeune femme au court cheveux noirs à l'exception d'une mèche blanche et aux yeux marrons lui plaisait. 

"Moi c'est Malicia comme tu le sais, j'ai une peau invulnérable et je peux voler grâce à Carole, mais ma mutation de base est que j'ai une peau qui aspire les gens. Un contact trop longtemps et tu es mort. Je me charge des cours d'histoire et de mécanique." Malicia dit après un soupir avant de partir, elle venait de voir Logan et elle voulait lui parler 

Rémy resta un instant choqué par la révélation, il se doutait que ce n'était pas une mutation facile à porter mais pas au point que ce soit à ce niveau là, il fronça rapidement les sourcils, elle portait un débardeur et semblait confiante, elle avait la maitrise de sa mutation ou sinon elle s'en moquait, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était son style, elle était trop prudente pour ça. 

"Elle a le contrôle de sa mutation non ?" Rémy questionna quand même, voulant vérifier 

"Oui, mais les gens sont des abrutis. Ils ont la trouille et du coup ils l'évitent." Jubilée répondit avec mépris 

Il allait y réfléchir, après tout si il restait, lui et Malicia pourraient être amis, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause de son attirance, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait jamais été doué pour se refuser quelque chose. Enfin il verrait bien. 


End file.
